1. Field
Embodiments of the following description relate to a processing apparatus and method for creating an avatar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various fields related to a video game, a movie, a computer graphic (CG), and the like, a recent technology has been developed to sense a motion of a target object in a real world and translate the motion into a motion in a 3-dimensional (3D) space.
To realize the motion of the target object, for example a person, in the 3D space, various sensors may be necessary to sense a motion of the person. As more sensors are attached to a body of the person, the motion of the person can be realized more accurately.
However, an increase in the number of sensors may hinder the person from moving smoothly while also complicating attaching and detaching of the sensors. Also, since every person would have a different figure and different sensor attachment positions and directions, consistency of the measurement result may be reduced. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for generating an accurate pose in consideration of variation in a figure of a user, a sensor attachment position, and the like, while minimizing a number of sensors to be attached to the user.